


Please Don't Take My Sunshine

by Paladin-Pile (UserFromPluto)



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Drowning Experience, Singing, THAT AUDIO TRACK MESSED ME UP OK, my sunshine, sourin, tears (from Rin ofc), the feels is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserFromPluto/pseuds/Paladin-Pile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sousuke nearly drowns during a race in the ocean, Rin is terribly shaken. That night he quietly sings "You are my Sunshine" to secretly express his feelings for the other boy, because Sousuke is still alseep, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired to write a small fic based on this art by @bakapandy and this art by @hissorihaka and gave myself a load of feels in the process. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> visit me on tumblr @utsukushin

   Loud cheering floated over the water and reached Rin’s ears whenever he came up for air. The Samezuka swim team had decided to spend a day at the beach to celebrate the completion of the Nationals and give a sendoff to those who were graduating. Of course, the team couldn’t do anything without making it a competition, so Rin was currently taking part in a race to see who would be the fastest to reach the boat they had chartered, anchored about a quarter of a mile offshore. They would all be sore tomorrow, Rin knew, but he was having fun.

   With a splash, Rin slapped the side of the boat ahead of his rival and climbed aboard. As winner of this round, he would have to race back whoever won the next race out; and from the looks of it, it would be Momo. Sure enough, the energetic red-head practically flew through the water and pounced on Rin as soon as he reached the boat.

   “Rin-senpai! Race me!” He hollered. Rin nodded, pausing to watch the next swimmers leave the shore before he and Momo plunged back in. The water was clear and warm, and Rin enjoyed the feeling of it sliding over his skin.

   They were almost to shore when Rin first noticed something was off. The shouts from the watching team were changing, becoming sporadic and tense. A feeling of dread crept over him and he swam faster, standing up as soon as his feet could reach the bottom. When he saw the panicked faces of the nearest boys, all thoughts of the race were forgotten.

  “What’s wrong?” He demanded, voice going into ‘Captain’ mode.

   “Yamazaki was racing Hamada but he never reached the boat, they can’t find him!” Rin jerked his head around and scanned the water, cursing under his breath. Sousuke knew better than to try swimming with his injury, much less racing. A few shouts from those on the boat confirmed that Sousuke had gone under about halfway across, but had not resurfaced. When a few agonizing seconds passed and Sousuke did not appear, Rin ran back into the waves and dove under. Salt water stung his eyes as he opened them as wide as he could, looking everywhere for the dark hair and large body of his best friend.  
  
   Suddenly, he spotted him. Sousuke was quite a distance down and was struggling towards the surface, face twisted in pain as he alternated between clutching his shoulder and paddling upwards. His movements slowed for a second and Rin screamed his name, voice exploding in a cloud of bubbles. Teal eyes snapped to his at the sound, and Rin watched horrified as they glazed over and Sousuke went limp, a few air bubbles escaping his mouth. Rin churned the water desperately and dove deeper, reaching out for the other boy. Sousuke was drifting, painful expression gone. He looked peaceful, like he did while lying on his bunk in their dorm room, listening to his favorite music. Rin finally reached Sousuke and got his arms around him, heart clenching when there was no response. He fleetingly thought to give him a breath, but it would take too long and would probably do no good to water-filled lungs anyway. With a mighty kick Rin pushed them both toward the surface, lungs burning and heart pounding wildly. Another pair of arms appeared and Rin saw a flash of a teammate’s face as they helped him pull Sousuke up. Reaching the beach, they hauled Sousuke onto the sand. The worried team gathered close but Rin hardly noticed them, hearing the blood rushing in his ears as he breathed big gulps of air.  
  
   “SOUSUKE!” He screamed, pounding Sousuke’s chest with his fists as hard as he could, “SOUSUKE WAKE UP!” With a sudden stroke of inspiration he rolled the limp boy onto his side and began hammering his back, vaguely realizing this was probably not the proper way to administer first aid. After a few seconds, however, Sousuke jerked violently and began coughing up water, gasping and choking. Only then did Rin’s world come back into focus; relief crashed through him and he sagged with exhaustion. Slowly, he rubbed Sousuke’s back, noticing the sigh of relief that went through the onlookers when they realized their teammate was safe. When Sousuke stopped shaking, Rin helped him sit up.  
  
  “Are you alright?” he asked.  
  
   Sousuke nodded, “I…I think so. Thanks,” he answered quietly, avoiding Rin’s gaze. Rin’s adrenaline was still pumping and he felt irrationally angry with Sousuke, glaring at him and standing up.  
  
   “Then do you mind telling me what that was about?” He demanded, “You know you shouldn’t be swimming with that shoulder injury, especially since the nationals. And you were racing! What the hell, Sousuke?!” Rin’s voice rose and he trembled with a flood of emotions, all boiling together and threatening to pour out. He clenched his fists as Sousuke frowned, sitting with his arms around his knees and still not looking at Rin.  
  
  “I can swim if I want to,” Sousuke muttered, and something inside Rin snapped.  
  
  “YOU CAN’T SWIM SOUSUKE!” He exploded, “And I NEVER want to see you in the water AGAIN!”  
  
   Sousuke started at the outburst and looked up at Rin with wide eyes. The red-haired boy was breathing heavily and his expression must have been something new because Sousuke was speechless. Rin didn’t wait for the other boy to compose himself before stalking off and grabbing his things. He wanted off this beach, away from the ocean and its power to bewitch people into watery graves. He walked all the way back to Samezuka on his own.

 

   Rin made it all the way to his dorm room before he cracked. Once glance around the empty room reminded him what could have been. That the upper bunk and the red sneakers thrown in the corner were almost empty and ownerless for good. Slamming the door with a bang he threw himself onto his bunk and cried. He cried for Sousuke’s broken dreams, for the pain the other was going through. He cried for fear of losing him, both to the world and to the water they both loved. He cried because he loved Sousuke. He’d known that for a while now, but what hope was there for that? As far as Sousuke was concerned, Rin had taken away what he loved most, both with his words and as payment (punishment, his mind insisted) for swimming with him. Rin lay with these thoughts until the tears were gone and darkness had fallen. More time passed before he heard the soft click of the door opening, and footsteps entering the room. A lamp was flicked on, revealing Sousuke with a towel around his neck. He looked tired and Rin’s heart panged. He sat up and Sousuke looked over, remaining silent as he watched Rin get off the bed, turning away slightly. There was a beat before Sousuke’s sigh filled the room.  
  
   “I’m sorry,” he said, “I don’t know what I was thinking but I just wanted to…I don’t know…I just miss it.” He moved closer to stand behind Rin, “I know now that it was stupid, and you’re right. I won’t swim again.” Sousuke’s voice faded at those last words, as if it pained him to say it. Rin knew it was hard for him to accept his fate, but that’s not what mattered now, Sousuke’s _life_ is what mattered.  
  
  “I was scared, Sousuke,” Rin whispered.  
  
   Sousuke took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Rin from behind. “I know,” he replied, “I’m sorry.” There were so many things Rin wanted to say, _You don’t understand, I love you, don’t leave me, I couldn’t possibly live without you_ , but all that he could do was place his hands over Sousuke’s and squeeze gently.  
  
   “You should get some sleep,” he said.

  
    Once they got settled into bed, time passed slowly. By the deep, even breathing from the bunk above, Rin guessed Sousuke was already asleep; but try as he might, Rin couldn’t follow. Every time he closed his eyes he heard the roar of the water, saw Sousuke’s limp form and closed eyes. Lying on his back, Rin turned his head to glance at the clock; it had been several hours since they had gone to bed. He let himself be soothed by the soft moonlight that streamed across the floor and the sound of drifting leaves outside the open window. As he lay there, letting Sousuke’ steady breathing reassure him, he was struck with an idea. Oftentimes at night, when he was absolutely sure Sousuke was asleep, he would quietly sing a song he had learned in Australia as a child. Pouring his deepest feelings into the English words, Rin would let them drift up to Sousuke’s sleeping form. It never changed anything, but somehow, it made Rin feel better. Having decided to continue this ritual, he took a deep breath and began.

  
_“You are my sunshine_  
  
_My only sunshine_  
  
_You make me happy_  
  
_When skies are grey”_

  
   His voice seemed to float around the room: a spirit mingling with the stillness and soft night sounds. The weight of emotions lay heavy in Rin’s chest, and he turned to stare at the bed above him, throat closing as he willed the sleeping boy above him to just understand. To feel the love Rin was sending even though he couldn’t hear him. Because Rin was too much of a coward to say these things when Sousuke was awake. His eyes welled up with tears and he found the next lines much harder to sing.  
  
_“You’ll never know, Dear, how much I…”_ Rin’s voice broke as a soft sob escaped his lips. _Love you_ , his brain supplied, but it hurt too much to say it. He squeezed his eyes tight as a few tears slipped out and trickled down into his ears. He reached up to wipe them, and resigned himself to ending the song there, when another voice continued,  
  
_“...How much I love you,”_  
  
    Rin’s heart stopped. All air was snatched out of his lungs as he tried to process what he had just heard. He wondered if his ears were playing tricks, but he would recognize Sousuke’s singing anywhere, always loving the rich, smooth sound of his voice no matter what the song. But in perfect English, and singing his song? Rin froze as there was a rustling from the bed above. Then it came again, the slow cadence as Sousuke sang,  
  
_“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_  
  
   The world seemed to stop as silence settled in the room. Rin’s heart pounded and his hands shook. Sousuke had heard his singing? Did he know about Rin’s feelings? His face burned from being discovered, but in a rush of courage he jumped up and stood on his own bed, grabbing the railing of Sousuke’s bunk and leaning over it. He was instantly met with a teal gaze that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Sousuke looked peaceful and not at all disturbed as Rin had feared. Unable to tear his gaze away, Rin took a shaky breath and whispered, “Sousuke?”  
  
   “Rin,” Came the soft reply, as Sousuke reached out a hand and cupped Rin’s face, “That’s not the first time you’ve done that, is it?” Rin looked away, embarrassed, but was drawn back with a nudge and a whisper from the taller boy. “Don’t be afraid,” Sousuke said, and he was giving Rin that _look_ , the one that was so tender it made Rin’s heart stutter and his insides melt to a puddle and made him feel _so unworthy_.  
  
   “Hey, don’t cry,” Sousuke crooned.  
  
   “Well don’t look at me like that!” Rin retorted while sniffling.  
  
   “Like what?”  
  
   “Like you love me so much!” Rin cried, “You…I don’t deserve it. You lost everything because of me. Why Sousuke? Why would you do that?” Rin’s tears rolled thick now and he sobbed brokenly into Sousuke’s hand. Sousuke brought up his other hand and gently cradled Rin’s face, wiping his tears.  
  
  “I haven’t lost everything,” he murmured, “I still have ‘ _my eternal sunshine_ ’. Rin blushed as he remembered the words he had so ardently written to Sousuke from Australia. Sousuke chuckled lightly and smiled, “And well, as long as I have that, I’m the happiest I could ever be,” he said. Fresh tears spilled down Rin’s face, but this time they weren’t painful.  
  
  “Come here,” Sousuke said, tugging on Rin’s arm until he climbed into the bunk and curled into Sousuke’s side. “I love you Rin,” he said, pressing a kiss to the smaller boy’s hair. Rin sighed happily and tucked his head into Sousuke’s neck.  
  
  “I love you too,” he whispered into the smooth skin.  
  
  “Sing it again?”  
  
  “Hm?” Rin mumbled.  
  
   “The song, can you sing it again?” Sousuke asked quietly. So Rin did. With warm arms around him and Sousuke’s sleepy smile pressed into his hair, he sang the song that had been theirs for so many years.

 

_"You are my sunshine_  
  
_My only sunshine_  
  
_You make me happy_  
  
_When skies are grey_  
  
_You’ll never know, Dear_  
  
_How much I love you_  
  
_Please don’t take my sunshine away"_


End file.
